The present invention relates to data visualization systems and, more particularly, relates to methods and apparatus for visualizing utility function and risk preferences.
While the formalism of decision making under uncertainty is well-established, implementing that formalism entails certain practical challenges, including the decision maker's risk preference. Several risk preference elicitation methods are known in the art. All such methods introduce biases that may distort the decision maker's true preferences.